


Filled Up

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Tortured Dean Winchester, capsaicin cream as lube, penis gag, sam's not a great alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: After Omega Dean makes a mistake while serving guests at Sam's party, Sam delivers Dean a punishment he won't forget.





	Filled Up

Dean heard the chatter of the crowd die when the loud crash of the drinks hit the floor. He swallowed hard, running back to the kitchen to get towels and a broom. Sam caught his arm along the way, Dean freezing in place.

Sam was a hard Alpha. An unforgiving Alpha. 

And Dean just spilled champagne all over one of Sam’s most important business partners.

“Clean up the mess you made, clean up yourself, and wait for me in the punishment room downstairs. Now.”

Dean took off, trying to be as quick as possible, the room coming back to life. He didn’t dare touch the Alpha he’d soaked but offered him a towel with his head bowed. He got it tossed back in his face while the man laughed. Dean swallowed again and quickly went downstairs, ensuring he was thoroughly cleaned out and bare for whatever his Alpha’s punishment would be.

  
  
  


“Omega,” snapped Sam, Dean blinking open his eyes from where he’d fallen asleep on the breeding bench. Dean scrambled to his feet and onto his knees, keeping his head bowed as he stared at the floor. “First you make a mess and now you’re sleeping? It is time that you learn your place once and for all, Omega.”

Dean stayed silent as Sam took off his coat and tie, setting them on the chair by the entrance.

“Here,” said Sam, nodding over to the small padded bench. Dean gulped. It meant the fucking machine which meant hours and hours of getting pounded by a too big dildo. Sam was extra pissed so it’d probably be a knotting one too.

Dean crawled over with his head down and pressed his chest against the padding, remaining on all fours as Sam locked Dean’s wrists into the cuffs and attached his legs to the one’s in the back, a spreader bar going on his legs too just because Sam liked it.

“I know you dislike the fucking machine which is why it’s one of my favorites. It makes you remember your place. Part of tonight’s punishment will be used daily from now on. Do you understand Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha,” said Dean.

“Do you understand why you’re being punished?”

“I failed you, Alpha. I embarrassed you. I deserve to be punished,” said Dean, closing his eyes.

“You were embarrassed by your nudity in front of others. You will never be wearing clothing again, Omega. Get used to it,” said Sam.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” said Dean.

“It is my fault for not properly training you. A thorough bred must be broken before it can reach its potential and I’ve yet to break you, Dean. Until you do so, you will not be sporting my pups. You will not have my cock. You will have this punishment until you know that your body belongs to me.”

“Yes, Alpha,” said Dean.

“You cleaned yourself thoroughly and you are open from today’s plug. Good. You do not require much prep work.”

Dean felt Sam reach under the bench, a mirror underneath him allowing him to see his caged cock and ass ready to be fucked. Sam released him from his cage and pulled out the hollow sound, his thumb running over the red and open slit before he hummed. Sam went over to a drawer in the playchest and pull out a black box and a pair of gloves. He paused and grabbed a penis gag before returning. Dean obediently opened his mouth and let it push past his lips into a slightly uncomfortable stretch. This was the one with a tiny tube that could be inserted which meant it probably wasn’t coming out for at least a week. 

Dean relaxed as best he could, Sam snapping on the gloves and squirting a few globs of cream onto his hands. He ran it all over Dean’s cock and balls, actually a bit pleasant, smearing it over the tip of his cock and letting it touch the pink inside as much as it would go. Sam squirted out more and massaged it into Dean’s cheeks and around his hole, running over the permanently red and swollen rim. He shoved more of the cream inside with two fingers as deep as he could go. 

Dean figured whatever it was, it was meant to help not cause any permanent damage. He wondered just how long Sam was going to leave him strapped to the fucking machine this time.

Sam peeled off the gloves and tossed them in the trash, back at his ass again and inserting a rod Dean knew was helped to get lube deep inside him. It wasn’t the normal lube, more of the cream Dean had to guess and he was absolutely dripping it. His insides felt soaking wet but he wasn’t going to complain about too much prep.

Sam got yet another pair of gloves and went to his black little box, picking up a syringe Sam had used to lube Dean’s urethra before. Dean frowned. He was getting a big sound then and that might have been one of his most hated punishments of all. Sam pressed the tip of the syringe to the tip of Dean’s penis and then slightly inside, pressing down and filling Dean’s penis with the cream. Sam did it again before placing a thick solid sound inside of Dean, reattaching Dean’s cockcage and locking it up. 

Sam took away his instruments and cleaned up, lubing up a large knotting dildo, the one with a tube that would insert more lube in Dean’s channel whenever his muscles tried to milk the knot. He lined up the dildo and pressed it inside Dean’s hole, Dean groaning softly around the fake cock in his mouth.

He felt so full and sloppy and he hadn’t even been fucked yet.

When Sam had it so the machine would leave the head of the dildo in and give Dean’s rim a nice stretch, Sam turned it on low, the entire length of it pushing into Dean, the deflated knot and all. Dean knew it was on a timer and that eventually it would fill until Dean’s ass milked it and it backed off until the next round.

“Alright, Dean. It’s midnight and I have a few guests remaining I’d like to entertain. I will visit you sometime tomorrow but until then, this is how you will stay,” said Sam. Dean nodded and let his head hang down, trying to settle into the fucking he knew would turn rough soon. “I did something different this time. You’ll feel it soon. I tried a new...lubricant out. Capsaicin cream. It will start out as a tingle and develop into a deep burning sensation that will last for hours and hours. That’s currently locked in your useless little cock and ass.”

Dean whipped his head up, wide eyed at Sam.

“Your favorite dildo there will lubricate you with more cream whenever you milk it. We will be using this lubricant from now until you learn your place. Enjoy Dean.”

Sam left and locked the door behind him.

Dean really hoped Sam had been lying.

  
  
  


Dean had long stopped crying. His lower half had burned and burned and his cock felt like it was sat in a pit of lava. His ass was on fire and Dean hated how his own body betrayed him and actively milked out more of the evil substance every time the dildo knotted him.

At this point his body was numb. All Dean could feel was pain.

  
  


It felt like it was days later when the door finally opened. Sam turned off the machine but left the dildo in Dean’s ass. He surprisingly took off the penis gag and held water to Dean’s lips, most of it not even going in his mouth.

“Drink, Omega,” said Sam.

Dean forced himself to concentrate, slumping against the bench when he was finished. Everything hurt. The fucking was done but it hurt and it was going to keep hurting and Sam was going to do this everyday he’d said.

Dean felt Sam’s thumb brush over his cheek as Dean cried silently.

“Rest for now, Omega. We will do this again tonight.”  
  


 

“Omega,” said Sam, Dean sitting on the floor of Sam’s office with silent tears streaming down his face. “It’s a painful punishment on purpose.”

“Yes, Alpha,” squeaked out Dean, trembling when he saw the time on the clock and knew he’d be going through the torture again. His penis still burned and while Sam said it was safe, Dean just couldn’t do it again. “Medical.”

“I told you earlier, Dean. There is no lasting damage. You will be fine,” said Sam.

“Medical,” said Dean again.

“Yes, what is it?” sighed Sam.

“Is this forever?” asked Dean.

“Yes. It’s forever, Omega,” said Sam, running a hand through Dean’s hair. “You will learn to live with the pain. It will remind you of your place.”

“M-May I offer a counter argument?” asked Dean.

“Normally, no. But you took your punishment well today. Tell me your counter, Dean.”

 

 

**Two Months Later**

“That’s a very handsome, Omega,” said Sam’s business partner, Dean not spilling a single drop tonight, even ensuring the gentleman had used him privately while Sam watched earlier. “He’s far prettier now.”

“Well after the last party, Dean had a change of heart over the whole thing. He’s quite docile now. Far better behaved. I should have had it done years ago,” said Sam. “Isn’t that right, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha,” said Dean.

He glanced down to the bare spot between his legs. Dean was afraid of the reaction Sam would have had to the suggestion but Sam had actually been more than thrilled. Dean saw it as one less way for Sam to torture him. Sam saw it as Dean’s submission. Dean knew he was stuck with Sam but enduring that kind of physical punishment the rest of his life was too much.

Sure, Dean knew he could never orgasm or cum now without his balls and cock but it wasn’t so bad. Sam even paid extra so they could redirect everything down there so Dean could pee sitting down comfortably.

There was no more cockcage, no more sound, no more torture. Dean had been good since he brought it up and aside from the plug he wore 24/7 except for when Sam was fucking him, he hadn’t once gone back in the punishment room. It was just him and his Alpha. Sam was sweeter and more forgiving of mistakes now. Dean found that the more proud he seemed to be Sam’s Omega, the better treatment he got. 

His heat just a few weeks ago had been the most caring Sam had ever been and now that Dean was with pups, Sam was starting to change his ways from dark Alpha to a protective one.

“Dean, be a dear and warm my knot with that beautiful hole of yours while the guests and I eat? I may even sneak you a bite if you’re a good boy,” said Sam.

“Yes, Alpha,” said Dean.

Ten minutes later he was sat on Sam’s cock, his knot in his ass, Dean not milking it, just staying perfectly relaxed and open, all filled up.

It wasn’t great but it beat the alternative by a long shot.

 


End file.
